thoughtfulfandomcom-20200213-history
Each End's a New Beginning (Transcript)
['' Scene cuts to Tom walking in a graveyard with flowers in hands. Suddenly, he stands before a grave with his grandpa's picture and puts flowers on it ] '''Tom:' ['' Thinks ] Grandpa... [ Scene cuts to Mandy standing on a tree near Tom's grandpa's grave ] '''Mandy:' ['' Thinks ] Tom..? [ Scene cuts to Tom walking forward. Suddenly, mass of red magic emerges around Tom, then goes inside Tom, making Tom to fall. Suddenly, Mandy jumps from a tree to the ground behind Tom, ahead of Tom's grandpa's grave ] '''Mandy:' ['' Thinks ] Tom is a chosen one? '''Mandy:' Tom. Tom: ['' Thinks ] What... was that feeling? And did I here something? [ Looks behind and notices Mandy ] '''Tom:' You... are a girl from my class? You're usually so quiet, but one second ago, you did say one word. Mandy: Yes. My name's Mandy and you are Tom. Tom: Tha-a-at's ri-i-ight, a-a-and... ['' Gets up and walks to Mandy ] And what do you want? '''Mandy:' I have to tell you something. Tom: What is it? Mandy: A legend. Tom: Well, if it is have something to do with me then speak out! Mandy: Oh you have no idea how much it has to do with you. ['' Closes eyes and opens them then ] '''Mandy:' Once, the universe didn't exist. Then, all of a sudden, the universe was created, but it was controled by evil. Centuries, only evil planets were created and only wars and destroying were seen. But once, at Milky Way, one villain started to think that wars and destroying is bad, that universe needs some good too. He was the one who invented word 'good' at all. So, he created Earth, the planet where is only good. He put the magical barrier around it, in order to protect it from evil. Still, using so much energy was with bad consequences, so he gave the last magic he had to people who just were born, creating T.O.P, The Organization of Protectors, who would protect Earth from evil, and then he died. T.O.P decided to hide truth from other people, in order to not-scare them. They disguised barrier to atmosphere, themselves to ordinary people, and gathering places to sewers. The people who tried to go to space, died because of Evil Energy Pressure, not anything else. By the time, barrier weakens, and some of villains can get on Earth to disguise themselves to ordinary people, and attack, when there is chance, so "protectors" have to fight them. Lately, because of no results, the villains are gathering energy to blast it on Earth, to get rid of it, once and for all. But, when 14-year old teenager, "little boy", becomes a "Protector", the world should be prepared for many changes! ... ['' Closes eyes, takes a breath, and then opens them ] '''Mandy:' And this "14-year old teenager, "little boy" is you. Tom: ['' Looks at Mandy like at insane girl ] So-o-o, you're saying that I have to become a "protector"? '''Mandy:' You don't have to. It's your choice, but I recommend you to become a "protector". Tom: ['' Puts his hand on Mandy's shoulder ] You know, I'm not going to listen to insane ones. [ Turns and starts walking away ] '''Mandy:' ['' Sadly ] No-o-o! [ Stretches her hand out. Water starts coming out of watering can and moves towards Tom. Then, Mandy puts her hand into fist, while water takes the form of Mandy's hand and changes to fist, grasbing Tom's leg ] '''Tom:' ['' Turns and notices water grasbed his leg and Mandy streched her hand out ] How do you..? [ Tries to take water off his leg with his hands. Mandy streches her hand out more, and water grasbes his hands, too. Mandy streches her second hand out, too, already with a fist, while water forms second fist starting to hit Tom in a face. Unexpectedly Mandy's hand and water-hand stops ] '''Tom:' ['' Thinks ] What in the world is going on here?! [ Gets water off his hands and moves them through water, making million water drops fly around him and then falling down. Tom looks at Mandy. Mandy is watching down, starting to cry. Tom runs away, already, sheepishly! ] ---- [ Scene cuts to Tom's school and then his class, where Tom is talking to boys ] '''Tom:' -and then Mandy started crying and I ran away. Steve: ['' Steps out ] Tom, do you feel well? Do you feel sick? '''Tom:' I'' don't feel sick, but ''you are looking at me sick-ly! Steve: Um. What do you expect us to do? Believe in this fairy tale? That Mandy has magic to control water? Tom: YES! Steve: Then you really need to go to doctor's... Tom: Oh, SHUT UP! ['' Imperceptible zip appears and Steve's mouth shuts itself ] [ Meanwhile, Mandy appears and sits on her place. She stretches her hand out under desk and, suddenly, boys walk out of class and door closes itself. Mandy looks at Tom and stands up. Tom scares ] '''Tom:' Look, Mandy, I don't know who you are or how you did those "tricks", but I'm not believing your fairy tale, so leave ma alone! Mandy: Tom, think it over and- Tom: There's nothing to think over, I gave you the answer! Mandy: ['' A tear appears in Mandy's eye ] Please, or you will be destroyed by T.O.P. and you're a chosen one after all. '''Tom:' If until now you are saying that you didn't try to destroy me then you're already making this up! Maybe, you want to add that you're even protecting me? Mandy: I am! So, please, just join and I'm not going to be forced to force you to! Tom: Like, you'd care! Mandy: I-I w-would. Anyway, what is your answer? Tom: Are you deaf or what? I told you the asnwer! Mandy: I'm sorry for you. ['' Stretches her hand out and water appears from nowhere and starts moving at Tom. Tom jumps on a floor and water flys beyond Tom, then water moves down at Tom and twirls to the left away from water. ] [ ''Bell starts ringing. Mandy stretches her second hand out and ringing "goes back" and door locks itself. Meanwhile, water freezes into icicles and starts moving at Tom. Tom stands up and jumps behind desks, making icicles stick in the desks. Tom takes three of icicles and throws at window, breaking it, and jumps out of window then. ''] '''Mandy:' Things are getting hard. ['' Flicks her fingers and, suddenly, two Mandy's clones appear, one of them flicks their fingers too, taking the look of Tom; door unclocks itself and bell rings. Then, Mandy jumps out of window, too. ] [ Boys, students appear with teacher ] '''Steve:' What you two are doing here alone? Tom: Nothing! Steve: O-okay... ---- Scene cuts outside, where Tom and Mandy are falling down. '' ---- Do you want to know what happens next? (Part 2) Yes No I didn't even read it through! I don't care at all What did happen before then? ---- TO BE CONTINUED! Writen by: SpongeWriter123